Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie, Chapter 2
Oggy and the Cockroaches The Movie, Chapter 2: Back to The Present, Cucaracha's Revenge is the Sequel of the original Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie. Sypnosis A Brand New Adventure was born, Which The Cucaracha kidnaps Lady K with a big robot to give her a love spell so the whole world get taken over by the cucarcaha. So it's up to The Cats & The Cockroaches to Save her! will They save her before its too late? Plot The movie's plot takes place after the events of The episode: Oggy Van Twinkle: Future Alternators and Oggy and the Cockroaches The Movie. The time has shifted back to the present, where the cats and the cockroaches got shocked and woken up by the loud alarm on the clock. Oggy destroys it, and it's still working. He uses a shotgun to stop it, and it's fine. In the roaches' calendar, it shows that is Joey Jr's first B'day. In Oggy's laptop, he will make a party and invite his friends and the roaches in the whole Bienvenue in his account in Chatbook (a parody of Facebook). In Olivia's air vent, the cucaracha is still thinking about plans to destroy the cats and marry Lady K, and he had a plan! So he makes his own UFO. Meanwhile, the cucaracha activates the UFO, then he uses it to capture Lady K. The cats and Joey get shocked, so Jack uses his plane (The same plane in the episode, "First Flight"), and the rest ride on it, while Oggy is on the top of the plane, going to find the cucaracha's UFO to get him but unfortunately it keeps on teleporting everytime the plane goes near him. Well, most of the time, back in Bienvenue, there are many RoachBots attacking the whole Bienvenue deployed by the cucaracha. When the cats and cockroaches stoped it, now cucaracha goes crazy and have a new plan.... Going to destroy Romanceland! He made a portal to Romanceland, While the plane chases him and then crashed into a platform. After That, they were surprised, and after that, they gone to a diner, and Oggy tells to a heart guy about the cucaracha tries to make a Zombie apoclypse around Romanceland. Then the heart guy tells it to tell the king. so the team tells the the same thing to the king. and after that the cucaracha started it, so The team goes to stop the invasion. and the cucaracha's UFO has no enough power to teleport so he go back to earth and the team continuesly Chases him and say good bye to the heart people. After that, The Cucaracha ran away and The Team's Plane try to shoot his UFO, and the UFO try to shoot them back. Then the cucaracha's Ufo Try to shoot one of the team to make sure he/she get mind - controled. And it Shooted Monica! the she fall out of the plane and a some kind of helmet magically appears to her head while falling. Then the plane and the UFO chase her, and she fall and roll out to a cave and the plane and the UFO landed, and the team try to save monica, but suddenly, she got Mind - Controlled! and the cucaracha evily laughs about that. and the team tries to remove the helmet, but she have totally evil Lighting powers! so after the team can beat her, so jack uses the plane to hit monica and the helment falls and got broken. and the cucaracha goes crazy and he escaped. and when monica Fell, she got fractured. so oggy try to take care of her and continue to thier journey. and suddenly, the plane's lack of fuel so jack press the emergency button and got their parachute, and heads to Oggy's House and oggy start the car, and the team get in. and heads to the city, and the cucarcha tries to shoot them with rocket missiles, but he dont have enough energy to move and fly and he has 1 last missile, and the car is lack of fuel and a missile try to shoot the car. so the team try to bail, and now, the team prepares to fight back. when fighting, oggy suddenly saw a weak spot of the UFO. so he, olivia and monica try to smash the weak spot and gone inside the UFO and try to find Cucaracha. and there's the mind-controll shooting device after Oggy accidently hit the security system. and hits monica again and monica asks oggy and olivia to stay away from her and the 2 found the control room of the UFO and suddenly the mind-controlled monica teleport to protect the cucaracha. and olivia try to deactivate the love spell giving device to lady k and rescues her and suddenly the UFO is about to self-destruct after lady k went free and the helmet of monica self-destruct and Oggy, Olivia & Monica and Lady K try to escape, and Lady K got tied up to the electrical wires in the and the 3 try to save her, but there's 8 more seconds to self- destruct, so Lady K ask the 3 to go away, and the 3 escaped, and the UFO exploded, and cucaracha fly out after destruction of the UFO and headed to mexico. and lady k got injured, and so, joey decided to kiss her and Lady K waked up and The Whole world was saved. The End. Chracters *Oggy *Jack *Monica *Olivia *Jackie *Joey *Dee Dee *Marky *Joeia *Deeds *Markia *Lady K *Cucaracha